Another Time
by WildAngel1014
Summary: A different take on the episode "One More Time" After Face loses his grip on the helicopter, Hannibal and the others are forced to leave him behind. What happens to Face once Rashaam gets a hold of him again? Will the others make it back in time to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1:

Face could feel his hands slipping off the helicopter. To be honest he hadn't had a good grip on it to begin with, and the guy pulling on his legs certainly didn't help matters.

Before he knew it he felt himself falling and landing hard in the dirt below.

As soon as he hit he opened his eyes, and saw the soldier who had been pulling on his legs, was now pointing a gun at his head.

He looked up and locked eyes with Hannibal. The colonel looked torn and Face saw the hesitancy on Hannibal's face.

"Murdock get us outta here!" Hannibal yelled.

Murdock looked down at Face and then closed his eyes and pulled away.

Face watched them go. He didn't blame Hannibal one bit. He needed to get General Ludlum and his daughter to safety. They would come back for him he just needed to figure out a way to stay alive.

Within minutes more of Rashaam's soldiers were pointing their guns at him and he could hear Rashaam yelling orders.

Face was kicked hard in the side then forced to roll over where his hands were re-tied behind his back. He was then forced to his feet at came to face to face with Rashaam again.

"Looks like your friends left you. I would put you back in front of my firing squad but I may have use for you. Take him away." Rashaam ordered.

Face was led over to the opposite side of the compound where several cages stood.

He was thrown into one and the door was locked behind him.

He slowly looked around for any possible way of escape. The door to the cage had been padlocked and it wouldn't normally have been a problem but he was removed of his lockpicks after the army caught them.

"Great, why is it always me?" He muttered to himself.

Murdock was landing the chopper on the small air strip that they were originally supposed to meet Major Briggs and Perry at.

Hannibal and Murdock carried the unconscious BA between them as Amy, General Ludlum and his daughter boarded the plane that was waiting.

"Colonel, we can't leave Face." Murdock said as he gazed back towards the jungle.

"We'll come back for him Murdock. We have to get the general and his daughter to safety. Face knows that. Besides we need supplies. We are pretty limited right now for another rescue mission."

Murdock didn't like the idea of leaving Face behind but knew the colonel was right.

Within minutes the plane had taken off and Hannibal got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He also hated the idea of leaving Face behind. He hoped Face would find some way to escape and hide in the jungle until they came back for him, but he knew the odds were against that. Face may be a walking good luck charm but eventually his luck would run out.

BA woke just as they had landed in L.A.

"Where we at man? What happened?" He asked looking around then realizing he was on a plane.

"I'm on a plane Hannibal! You put me on a plane!"

"Now calm down BA. We already landed. We didn't have a choice." Hannibal said.

"Aint right man. Don't like bein knocked out."

"Noted sergeant. You can thank General Ludlum for that."

BA scowled at the General but said nothing. Finally after looking around more, he noticed Face was missing.

"Where's Face?"

Hannibal and Murdock looked at each other.

"He lost his grip on the chopper and fell BA. We had to leave him behind."

BA shook his head.

"Can't believe you left'em Hannibal. Aint no tellin what Rashaam is doin to'em."

Hannibal hung his head.

"I know BA. We're going back for him but we need supplies. The sooner we get them the faster we get back there so let's go."

Once off the plane General Ludlum shook hands with Hannibal, BA and Murdock and got in the awaiting car.

Major Briggs and Mr. Perry walked over and extended their hands as well.

"As promised you have a 24 hour head start. Good luck."

They got in the same car as the general and drove off.

"BA, you and I are going to get the supplies, Murdock gas this baby up, Amy head back to the newspaper we will contact you as soon as we get back with Face."

She nodded, knowing better than to argue.

Face was feeling miserable. The last thing he had to drink was a few sips of milk they had used to knock out BA. His cage was positioned where the sun was beating down on it and with no shade and his leather jacket still on, he was feeling the effects of the heat.

"Hey! Can I get some water?" Face asked a passing soldier.

The soldier completely ignored Face and he sighed.

"Ok, guess not." He mumbled to himself.

He moved to the furthest corner of the cage trying to block out some of the sun when he saw Rashaam heading his way.

"On your feet." Rashaam ordered.

Face rolled his eyes but obeyed. A soldier unlocked the lock on the cage and opened the door.

"Turn around and walk backwards."

Again, Face did as was told hoping he would at least get some water.

Face was led to a building that was next to the kitchen they had stormed into earlier. This turned out to be Rashaam's office.

"Sit him down."

They pushed Face into a chair and left. Face felt like his world was spinning as he watched Rashaam pace back and forth.

"Who are you? What is your commander's name?"

"Just a tourist. You have a lovely country here by the way. Have you been here long?" Face joked.

"Oh a funny guy. I will ask again. What is your name? Who is your commanding officer? I suggest you tell me or pay the consequences.

Face wasn't about to tell him anything. He had been tortured by the best the VC had to offer. This was going to be a cake walk compared to that.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Like I said, I'm just a tourist."

Rashaam smiled and shiver ran down Face's spine.

"Ok then tourist, let me take you on a tour of my compound, starting with the torture room."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter 2:

Within the hour Hannibal, BA and Murdock were back on the plane and heading for Borneo.

Knowing Face's predicament, BA had agreed to stay conscious for the flight, though now that he was in the air, he was rethinking his decision.

"Knock me out Hannibal. Cant take it no more. That fool gonna crash and I don't wanna be awake to see it." BA said.

"Now relax BA. We aren't going to crash and we will be there soon. Think about something else to take your mind off it."

BA hesitated but spoke up.

"So what's the plan man? How we gonna sneak in there and grab Face?"

Hannibal's eyes twinkled and he pulled a cigar out but didn't light it.

"The front door of course."

BA rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Awe c'mon Hannibal. That plan didn't work the first time. We ended up in the kitchen. Aint gonna work this time neither. They gonna be waitin on us."

"Now we have all the kinks worked out. Piece of cake!"

BA just shook his head and laid back in his seat.

Hannibal watched as BA closed his eyes before settling back in his own seat. He had gone over multiple plans, each more unlikely to work than the last. He knew the front door approach wouldn't work this time, but he refused to give up.

If he knew Rashaam, he figured the man would try and use Face as a bargaining chip against the U.S., not knowing that the U.S couldn't care less about an escaped convict.

If Rashaam knew that Face was a member of the A-Team, he was sure he would put him back in front of the firing squad.

Hannibal shook his head as visions of Face getting killed ran through his mind.

That was not going happen. He didn't care what he had to do, he was getting Face and the kid was leaving with them this time.

Face was losing track of time and his senses. He knew Hannibal was coming back for him, but how long would it take? Did Briggs and Perry go back on their word? Were Hannibal and BA in prison?

Before he could contemplate it further, Rashaam came back into his view carrying the whip that he had been beaten with for the past several hours.

"Ready to talk now?" Rashaam asked.

"Told you already. Just a tourist. Met those other guys on the beach, needed help. Just a tourist." Face repeated shakily.

Rashaam was livid. He was getting nowhere with his prisoner. He finally pulled out a knife and held it to Face's throat.

"Tell me what I want to know or say goodbye."

Face never hesitated, if he died here then so be it. He wasn't going to let Rashaam win.

"Already told you. Can't you hear? I'm a tourist."

Face closed his eyes as he felt the knife dig into his throat and suddenly stop.

"Enough, you will be executed at dawn. Take him back to his cage."

Face breathed a short sigh of relief. He was jerked out of the chair he had been tied to and led back to his cage. He was thrown in roughly and heard the door lock.

He laid there several minutes before moving, take a mental inventory of his injuries.

'Ok dizzy and heart racing, probably dehydration. Can't move legs very well, probably from the whipping. Deep breath, ouch no deep breath, possible broken ribs. Not too bad considering.' He thought to himself.

He carefully rolled over on his back and scooted to the far side of the cage. He looked up at the sky, it was going to be dark soon. If Hannibal was going to manage a rescue attempt, darkness would be the time to do it.

He laid quietly conserving energy and looking for any sign of Hannibal.

Murdock had just landed the plane on the tiny airstrip and together with Hannibal and BA they unloaded supplies.

"Alright let's head out. Eyes and ears open. I'll take point, BA bring up the rear."

They got in their positions and stealthily made their way towards Rashaam's camp.

After about 45 minutes of walking, they could hear voices. Hannibal motioned for them to turn their walkie talkies on and for Murdock to go left and BA right.

"Anyone gets on eyes on Face let the others know."

Hannibal walked a few more feet forward, found a good position and looked around.

"Déjà vu." He muttered to himself as he saw the kitchen they had stormed into previously. He saw Rashaam enter the building next to the kitchen and picked up his walkie talkie. As he was about to speak, Murdock's voice rang through.

"I see Face. He's on the west side of the compound, locked in a cage. Looks like he may be hurt."

Hannibal's stomach clenched, how bad was he hurt?

"Copy that. Hold your position. BA you copy?"

"Yeah I copy. "

"BA, hold your position. Murdock I'm making my way towards you."

"Copy."

Hannibal crouched down and made his way towards Murdock. Murdock pointed to Face some 100 feet away.

"Murdock how are your lock picking skills?"

"Well I aint Faceman but he's been teachin me."

"Fair enough captain. BA, come in, over."

"What you want man?" BA asked, and Murdock rolled his eyes, he could almost see BA scowl.

"Murdock and I are going to make a go for Face. Think you can manage a distraction?"

"Sure thing man."

"I'll give you the signal."

Hannibal looked around and smiled. No one was guarding Face.

'They really don't know who they have do they?' He muttered.

"Now BA."

A few seconds later explosions were heard. Hannibal and Murdock ran towards the cage containing Face.

"Get that lock off Murdoc." Hannibal ordered looking around before turning his attention to Face.

"Face, how bar are you hurt?"

"Pretty dizzy and legs aren't moving very well. Rashaam got out the whip. Might have a couple broken ribs too."

"Hang in there kid, we'll get you outta here. How's that lock comin Murdock?"

"Almost…got…it"

The lock opened and Murdock rushed in to help Face to his feet.

"Think you can walk Face?" Murdock asked.

Face nodded and slowly followed Murdock out the door as Hannibal kept watch.

"BA, we have Face, meet us at the rally point."

"Copy that."

Face was having a hard time keeping up. Hannibal put his arm around Face's waist and Murdock did the same, hoping it would help Face move faster.

They were almost to the cover of the jungle when a single shot rang out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer, promise! Thank you for support!_

Chapter 3:

Hannibal heard the shot and stopped in his tracks. He immediately looked over at Murdock and Face.

"You guys hit?" He asked anxiously.

They shook their heads and kept moving, retreating further into the jungle. After a few minutes Face had to stop and rest.

"Sorry, gotta stop. Legs hurt." He said through gritted teeth.

Hannibal sat him down and motioned for Murdock to sit with him.

"5 minutes kid then we gotta keep moving."

Face nodded and tried to breathe through the pain.

After a few minutes Hannibal was about to announce it was time to move when he heard footsteps.

They quickly pulled Face up and they hid in the overgrowth.

"Hannibal!" Came BA's rushed whisper.

Hannibal immediately stood up Murdock and Face following.

"BA why aren't you at the rally point? And where is your walkie talkie?" Hannibal demanded.

"Dropped my radio and its busted after I set off them grenades. I went over to your last positon and I saw you guys headin towards the jungle but Rashaam had you in his sights."

"BA, did you…Is he dead?" Face croaked out. He hung his head. The last thing he wanted to do was be the cause of BA going back on his oath to never kill again.

"Na man. Sucka still alive. Just shot the gun outta his hand is all."

Face sagged in relief.

"Good job BA, now let's get out of here. Take point sergeant."

BA nodded and they headed towards the small landing strip where the plane was waiting.

After over an hour of walking, Face was becoming weaker and weaker.

Hannibal kept making him drink water and tried to keep him talking, but they were pretty much dragging him at this point.

"There's the plane Hannibal." BA said.

Hannibal nodded and turned towards Face.

"Come on kid, we're almost there."

Face's eyes rolled back in his head and Hannibal and Murdock sat him down.

"BA, think you can carry him?"

"Sure man."

BA picked Face up in his arms and made his way towards the plane.

Murdock ran ahead and got it started as Hannibal kept his eyes behind them. He heard voices and yelled at BA to pick up the pace.

BA ran in the plane and buckled Face in his seat, then looked out the door to see Hannibal running, several of Rashaam's men behind him.

Hannibal jumped inside and BA pulled the door shut.

"Go Murdock!" Hannibal yelled slightly out of breath.

Murdock let out a howl and then his voice came over the intercom.

"Please stay buckled in your seat until we are fully airborne, then please feel free to give medical attention to those they are currently unconscious."

Hannibal rolled his eyes and waited a few minutes until Murdock had the plane in the air before hurrying out of his seat and over to Face. Together he and BA got the younger man out of the seat and onto the floor.

After hearing Face complain about his legs, Hannibal removed the lieutenant's pants and gasped at what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, thank you for the reviews! It means a lot!_

Chapter 4:

Hannibal gasped at the sight of Face's legs.

Whip marks covered almost every inch of them. Some were quite deep and obviously infected.

"Aint no wonder he couldn't walk." BA muttered.

"BA go get the med kit we packed, these need cleaned and some of them need stitched."

BA quickly got the med kit and opened it next to Hannibal.

"I'm going to start at the bottom and work my way up. Be ready to hold him down, this is going to hurt."

BA nodded and positioned himself next to Face.

Hannibal began cleaning and it wasn't long before Face's eyes shot open and he jerked.

"Easy man, Hannibal's just cleanin up your legs. They're a mess."

Face nodded and laid back, clenching his fists into his sides.

"Face, you know this is going to hurt, and I have to stitch some of them up. I have some morphine here, do you want it?"

"No, just do it."

Hannibal expected that answer, Face always made things more difficult than they had to be. He nodded and continued on.

By the time Hannibal was done cleaning them, Face was pale and sweating.

"Face, I'm done cleaning them but there are still about 5 or 6 that need to be stitched. Ready for that morphine now?"

Face didn't answer just shook his head no, not trusting himself to speak. He was afraid if he opened his mouth he would scream.

BA shook his head in disbelief and pressed down on Face's upper body as Hannibal began.

About 5 minutes after Hannibal started, Face let out a scream and he promptly passed out.

"Thank god for that." Hannibal whispered as he hurried to finish before Face regained consciousness.

Once Face was stitched up, Hannibal dressed all the wounds and injected the younger man with an antibiotic.

"As soon as he comes to we need to try and get him to drink some more water and try to eat a little something. I know he has to be dehydrated. I'm going to tape his ribs up, hopefully that will hold until we can get him to a doctor for an x-ray."

They made Face as comfortable as they could and Hannibal went to talk to Murdock, leaving BA in charge of Face.

As soon as Hannibal entered the cockpit, Murdock layed into Hannibal with questions.

"How's Face? What all is wrong with him? Is he conscious?"

"Slow down Murdock one question at a time. Face regained consciousness as I was cleaning his legs, then passed out as I started stitching. He's dehydrated and weak with a couple of broken ribs but his legs seems to be the worst part of him. He will be fine in no time."

Murdock let a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"That was close. Face got lucky again."

Hannibal nodded his head, he didn't want to think about how close they came to losing Face. He would never have forgiven himself for leaving the kid if things had gone bad.

"Where are we headed Murdock?" Hannibal asked looking around.

"Well I didn't figure L.A would be a good spot. Lynch mighta got word on where we went and be waitin on us, and I know how Face likes the beach, so I opted for the other ocean. We're goin to Miami."

"Nice captain." Hannibal said clenching a cigar between his teeth.

BA had been sitting next to Face, looking through their supplies when Face began to moan.

"No, please no more."

"Hey man wake up you dreamin." BA said.

Face opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes finally resting on BA.

"Water." Face croaked.

BA helped him sit up and handed him a bottle of water.

"Here's some crackers too, you better eat'em."

Face didn't feel like arguing with BA so he took them and started to eat them. After a few bites he realized how hungry he was and finished the pack along with the water.

"Thanks BA."

BA nodded and dropped his scowl to a look of concern.

"How ya feelin and don't try'n con me."

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself." Hannibal said as came walking up.

Face moved to a better sitting position then gasped as plain shot through his ribs.

"Been better. So what's the verdict?"

"A few broken ribs, I taped them until we can get you to a doctor. Like I said earlier, your legs are pretty bad. 6 of the cuts needed stitches. I cleaned and bandaged them all."

Face nodded and took another bottle of water BA handed him.

There was an elephant in the room and they all knew it. Hannibal looked at BA, did Face blame them for leaving him?

BA shrugged as if he could read Hannibal's mind.

"Face, I….I'm sorry about what happened. It was my call to leave you…I…do you blame me?" Hannibal asked, afraid of hearing the answer.

"Of course not. I would've done the same Hannibal. I know you had to get the general and his daughter to safety first. I never once doubted you would come back…well maybe once…but I shot that idea right out of my head. Don't worry, I'm fine, we're fine."

"Thanks Face. I'm proud of ya kid."

Before long Murdock had landed the plane in Miami and they were helping Face out.

"I don't think you're up to scamming us a car Face, Murdock, think you can manage?" Hannibal said in amusement.

"I aint got the Faceman's good looks but I make up for it in personality." Murdock said running off.

"Fool aint right. Only personality he got is crazy." BA said watching Murdock go.

10 minutes later Murdock came roaring up in a car but quickly got out.

"Hurry Mp's on the way, heard'em talkin inside."

"Mp's? How did they know where we at man?" BA asked as he pushed Murdock out of the way and got in the driver side.

Before anyone could answer, the sirens were heard and BA stepped on the gas.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews!_

Chapter 5

Just as they took off in the car, the mp's flooded the airport.

"Keep it cool BA. They are probably looking for the van. They don't know what car we are in yet." Hannibal said lighting a cigar.

BA nodded and continued out of the airport. Within minutes, several military vehicles were behind them.

"Step on it BA!" Hannibal ordered looking out the back window.

BA weaved in and out of traffic pressing down harder on the gas.

"We go any faster big guy and we're gonna be flyin, and that's my specialty." Murdock said holding on to Face as they went around a sharp corner.

"Shut up fool or my fist is gonna make you fly through the air." BA growled.

Hannibal leaned out the window and shot a few shots, managing to take out one of the tires on the vehicle behind them, causing a chain reaction of crashing military vehicles.

Hannibal smiled, and sat back down.

"Get us out the city BA, find us a motel a little ways a way. Face needs to rest."

BA glanced back at the younger man in the backseat who currently had his eyes clenched shut and was a sickly pale color.

"How you doin kid?" Hannibal asked looking back in concern.

Face opened his eyes and tried to focus on Hannibal.

"I'm fi-"

"Fine" They all chorused.

"Face you most definitely are not fine. When we get to a motel I will look you over again."

Face didn't argue, just nodded and to the team that spoke volumes.

Finally about an hour and a half outside of the city, BA pulled into a motel parking lot.

"Murdock run in and get us a room. Nothing fancy." Hannibal said handing the captain some bills.

A few minutes later Murdock hopped back in the van.

"We're in number 8, there on the end. If you park right in the last spot BA those trees should hide the car a little."

BA parked the car and Murdock ran ahead to unlock the door and turn down one of the beds.

Hannibal helped Face inside and sat him down on one of the beds.

"I'm fine Hannibal, I just want a hot shower and some sleep."

"First of all you cant shower Face, you have stitches in your legs, and second of all lieutenant I know you are in pain. Now, where are you hurting the most? And don't try and con me Face."

Face knew better than to argue with that tone so he relented.

"Mainly legs but ribs hurt a lot too.

Hannibal nodded figuring as much.

"Murdock can you get a warm washrag and some soap so Face can wash up?"

"Sure thing colonel."

Hannibal went to the first aid kit and pulled out 2 pain pills, and then went to get a cup of water.

He waited patiently, giving Face some privacy. Finally after a few more minutes, Face announced he was done.

"I want you to take them both Face, I mean it. Then lay back and let me check your ribs."

Face was going to palm the medicine, he hated to lose control, but with Hannibal eyeing him like a hawk, he decided against it.

Murdock helped Face lay back and remove his shirt. Hannibal checked the ribs and once he decided everything was the same as it had been, he told Face to get some rest.

Hannibal waited until Face was asleep, which didn't take long thanks to the medicine, before motioning for Murdock and BA to follow him outside.

"I bet anything Perry and Briggs planted a tracker or a bug on that plane. They had no intention of giving us a head start." Hannibal said lighting another cigar.

"Aint right them lyin to us like that. I aint doin no more favors or rescuin no more generals I don't like." BA said firmly.

"Agreed, we just need to keep a close eye out for Lynch. I'm sure by now he knows that Face is hurt and he is going to be even more vindictive than usual."

"We need to find a doctor for Face, he wasn't lookin so good earlier." Murdock said looking back through the door at a sleeping Face.

"We will find one tomorrow Murdock. Hopefully there is one close and it wont take long. Let's get some sleep. I'll take first watch. BA relieve me in 4 hours. Murdock you after that."

Murdock slid in next to Face as Hannibal took the other.

Morning came early. They roused Face and got him to the car as Murdock wiped all the prints.

After finding a doctor rather quickly, BA dropped Face and Hannibal off as he and Murdock went to get breakfast.

Hannibal helped Face inside and up to a woman sitting behind a desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my son was in a car accident yesterday and he is having pain in his ribs. I think a couple might be broke." Hannibal said, trying to make something up. Face was the story teller in the group, not him. He smiled as he saw Face roll his eyes at the story.

"Have a seat and fill out this paperwork."

Face told Hannibal what to write and he took it back to the lady.

"Please follow me."

Hannibal helped Face stand and followed the lady to the exam room. A doctor was in there waiting.

"Hello I'm Dr. Phillips. So you were in a car accident yesterday? You should've really gone to the hospital. Lay back and lets have a look."

"Mmmhmm, does it hurt here? How about here? Any trouble breathing or pain anywhere else?"

Hannibal opted not to tell the doctor about Face's legs. After all he had cleaned and stitched then properly.

"No, just in my ribs and I'm breathing ok." Face said.

"Ok, well I'll need to get an x-ray to see if any are broken. I'll be right back."

Hannibal and Face were lost in their own thoughts as the doctor came back wheeling a portable x-ray machine.

"Lay back and take a deep breath."

Face did as was told, wincing as pain shot through his ribs.

"Good. Let me look at these. Just give me a few minutes."

The doctor left the room again and Face sighed.

"What's the matter kid?"

Face was quiet awhile, and Hannibal was about to ask again when the doctor came in.

"Ok, the bad news is you have 3 broken ribs. The good news that they are all clean breaks, meaning no lung punctures. I will rewrap them and give you a prescription for a pain killer."

20 minutes later Face and Hannibal met with BA and Murdock and hit the road. They stopped and got the pain medication and continued on their way.

Face hadn't spoken a word in hours and Hannibal was growing more and more concerned. By the looks BA and Murdock were giving him, they were worried also.

Just when Hannibal thought he was going to have to start this conversation, a quiet voice from the backseat spoke up.

"Uh guys, we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

_This is th_ e _chapter. I can't thank you all enough for all the reviews!_

Chapter 6:

BA pulled the car into the parking lot of a store and parked it. Hannibal turned in his seat and gave his lieutenant an expectant look.

"Well, Face? What's on your mind?"

Face took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"I uh, well I want to apologize."

Hannibal, BA and Murdock looked at each other in confusion.

"You're sorry? What are you sorry for Face?" Hannibal asked wondering if the kid had hit his head in addition to everything else.

"Back at Rashaam's camp. When you had the plan and I blew it. If I had done better or had a better grip on the helicopter….Anyway I wouldn't have fell and you wouldn't have had to risk your lives to come back for me. I understand if you….If you guys, well you know.."

"Know what Face? You talkin in circles man. You got sumthin to say spit it out." BA said with a scowl.

Face fidgeted in his seat, wishing he could just take this entire conversation back.

"If you guys want me off the team. I was sloppy and a risk to the whole mission. I understand just drop me off at a motel. I won't bother you guys again."

Hannibal put out his cigar and sighed. So that's' why Face had been so quiet. He was worried they were going to kick him off the team. When will the kid ever learn?

"Face, no one wants you off the team, what happened back there, well it wasn't your fault. I know I already apologized for leaving you behind, but I want you to understand that if there had been any other way, we wouldn't have left you. Nothing was your fault. If anything, I am proud of you."

Face's head shot up. Did Hannibal just say he was proud of him?

"Proud of me? How? I screwed everything up!"

"You didn't screw anything up Face. Technically my plan worked, just not how I thought it was going to. Besides it doesn't matter now, we are all safe."

"Yeah Face. The big guy was so worried about you he even got on a plane without bein knocked out!" Murdock teased.

"Shut up fool or I'm gonna knock you out." BA growled, but Face saw the humor behind his eyes.

"Anything else on your mind kid?" Hannibal asked.

"Just, thanks for coming back for me."

"We never leave a man behind Face. Let's go BA before someone spots us."

BA pulled out of the parking lot and and back onto the interstate.

"I would've loved to see the look on Lynch's Face when he found what Briggs and Perry did." Hannibal said grinning like a cheshire cat.

The car exploded in laughter as sirens were heard in the distance behind them.

Hannibal looked back and smiled.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

-The End


End file.
